


Surprise Proposal

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Andrew Surprises Norman by proposing to him at New York Comic-con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I this is a work of fiction I own nothing. This is for fun and not profit.  
> Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Dear New York comic-con" the letter began. Norman read the forced apology that covered the many pranks Norman had played  
on Andrew from the chicken in his trailer to the glitter war getting many laughs from the audience. Reading on, the note said how  
much Andy admired and missed him sending a chorus of awes through the crowd he finished up the letter loosing his favorite  
hat in the process. Norman was about to sit down when Jeffery pulled out a folded piece of paper and said "hang on there's one  
more" baffled Norman took the note and sat back down. Unfolding it he read the note as his eyes prickled with the start of tears  
"what's it say?" said Chris from his podium taking a breath Norman brought the mike up and spoke "Norman, I love you so much.  
You mean the world to me and I cannot imagine myself without you in my life" and at that moment the whole auditorium burst  
out into cheers as none other than Andrew Lincoln himself came out onto the stage.

Andrew took Norman's hand and led him out to the middle of the stage where Andy got on one knee pulling out a  
little black box. Jeff handed him his mike and Andrew spoke "Norman Mark Reedus will you marry me?" and he opened  
the box to reveal a white gold band with five diamonds on the face of the round band. With cheers and clapping from the  
crowd and their cast members Norman let the tears fall and as he did, he brought the mike up with a shaky hand and said  
"yes, oh yes Andy I will!" and the two embraced sharing a scorching kiss to a thunderous applause from the fans and  
cast.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ring Andrew gave to Norman 
> 
> https://www.forevermark.com/en-us/products/natalie-k-diamond-band-sku-fm29460-3802/


End file.
